STILL AT YOUR SIDE
by Saeshmea
Summary: 1995. Minerva finds out that the father of her child has been asked to pretend being a Death Eater again for the Order... Severus is afraid his new mission will put his family in danger... Albus is in the middle as always. ; /SEQUEL of At Your side
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A few things before beginning the story: **

**1- This is a SEQUEL for my last story _At your side_ : (dot)net/s/7972331/1/AT_YOUR_SIDE you don't have to read it, but you may like to know what happened in the plot before reaching this point...**

**2 - As always... I don't own the characters of this story, neither the places and other references from the Harry Potter series... but that's the fun of FanFiction ^.^**

**3 - I am totally aware of my grammar and spelling mistakes because I am not native and I swear that I don't do them in purpose... I apologize in advance to anyone who may be offended by my bad use of the English language, or anyone unable to read the story because of this matter.**

**4 - I invite all of you to visit my very new forum of Harry Potter: fiction(dot)myharrypotter(dot)com which is worse than poor and empty now but I hope it will be very alive at the end of summer.**

**5 - Thank you for reading the four points above and let's start the story ;-) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**STILL AT YOUR SIDE**

**.**

**Chapter one - Albus and Severus**

**.**

**Albus-POV**

**.**

I had just finished my duties for the day and was going to enjoy a nice book when someone knocked the door.

"Come in," I invited my late visitor to enter into my office.

"Good night, Albus," my deputy headmistress said and she closed the door after stepping in.

"Oh, hi, Minerva, have a sit, please..." I lighted the fireplace so we would be more comfortable and made the chess board appear on the side table. "I'm so glad you're here, it's been a long time since our last game..."

"I am not here to play, Albus," she pointed, standing next to the armchair.

"Is anything wrong?" I worried.

"That's what I came to find out..." After her answer I realized the actual reason of her visit.

"Of course... Would you like a drink?" I offered, and I walked to the little cupboard where I kept my best bottles of firewhisky and gillywater.

"No, thank you..." she replied, and when I came back with the right amount of alcohol to bear the conversation I was about to have she was already sitting down.

"Tell me, my dear, what bothers you?" I asked sipping my potion.

"Yesterday I woke up in the middle of the night and he was gone for the second time this month... Albus I know there's something going on... He's rarely on time for dinner and he is distant... more than usual..." she sounded worried and I knew she was.

"Well, my beloved Minerva, I'm sure you don't need to worry about him seeing another woman..." I know that's not what I should have said but... what can I do? I panic at these moment and say the first thing that comes to my mind...

"Do you actually think that I would come to you if that was the case?" she yelled, standing up with rage and almost crying of impotence... "I know that somehow this is your fault, Albus Dumbledore... this is why I am here... so whatever you have asked Severus to do for you this time, I want you to take it back!"

"I can't," I said and I swallowed hard after receiving a glare from her.

"It's him, right?" her voice sounded broken but she showed no tears, "You have asked Severus to come back with... him..." after that her rage grew again and she shouted at me again, "You asked the father of my only son to spy on Lord Voldemort?" I saw her taking out her wand but I stayed in my chair sure that she wouldn't attack me... "How can you be so selfish!" and then she raised her wand and a light came out from it so I tried to disarm her and the spell went to the fireplace causing it to explode at the same time that my deputy's wand flew to the other side of the room.

"I am not the one being selfish, Minerva... Severus is an important piece to defeat The Dark Lord's once and for all... I know it's hard for you to understand because there are feelings involved but..."

"Severus is not a piece on a chessboard, Albus..." she picked up her wand and left.

I advised Severus this would happen... I told him we should have consulted her... but he insisted this was the right way... Now Minerva would be mad at me for a days, maybe weeks... that if she ever talked to me again! But it was okay because I still had the rest of my glass of firewhisky to finish...

* * *

.

**Severus-POV**

.

THREE MONTHS AGO...

I waited until Minerva was asleep to leave the room... on my way out I passed by Ross' crib and left a kiss on his forehead... He looked so lovely on his sleep.

I knocked the door of the Headmaster twice and then he invited me in.

"Good night, Severus," he said from his desk, "Have a sit..." I did so but stayed in that somehow comfortable silence. "So, why did you want to see me?"

"I was waiting for the right moment to bring this out, Sir... after Diggory's death it didn't seemed appropriate and then it came the funeral and..."

"Tell me, Severus, what's the matter?" he asked hiding his impatience.

"I felt the call of The Dark Lord that night, Sir," I said it quickly and once I had said it aloud I felt free.

"I see," we rest in silence for a while and then he said, "but you didn't go..."

"No, Sir, of course not... I have nothing to do with the Death Eaters now, I just thought you had to know the Dark Lord is reuniting his army again..."

"I don't doubt your loyalty, Severus..." he pointed and then I noticed that look on him, "that's why I think you should have followed that call..."

"Are you asking me to be an spy for the Order again?"

"Well, Severus, it is not like you ever stopped working for the Order during these years that Voldemort has been hiding..."

"I know Sir, but it's not the same asking me to keep an eye on a mysterious teacher than pretending to be a Death Eater again..." I pointed, "I have a family now..."

"I am sure that Minerva will understand once we..."

"No." I interrupted, "If I am doing this, then she can't know. Minerva and Ross must stay unaware of my double life, otherwise I could be putting them in risk..."

...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, I'm sorry, I know I haven't been updating lately (neither reading... uu') I don't have as much free time as I thought between my summer job and the classes I teach... that mixed with a period of author-blocking makes me useless as a writter... but I am back with a few new chapters that I'll try to be posting this week. **

**I hope you enjoy this ;-)**

* * *

**Still at your side**

**.**

**Chapter - 2**

**.**

**MM-POV**

**.**

When I came back to our private rooms I expected to find Severus either sleeping or gone to one of his secret escapes one more time... what I had never expect was to find him packing a suitcase.

"Am I back too early?" I startled him and he turned around.

"Minerva... I..."

"Don't try to explain... as good as your reasons can seem to you, I don't think they will be good enough to convince me that this is the only solution... So if you are really leaving for good, please, do it quickly, I don't like goodbyes..." For a moment he turned back to his suitcase and I thought he wasn't going to say anything else but he then sat at the edge of the bed and looked at me.

"Won't you try to stop me?" he wondered.

"Stop you? Why should I do that? If you want to leave, you are free to cross that door and disappear... but once you do it, don't ever dare coming back because I will be too mad at you to forgive..."

"You don't understand... I am doing this to protect Ross and you..."

"First you lie to me, now you are running away... you have a very peculiar way to protect the people you love, Severus..."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean you have been spying on the Dark Lord for the Order again at my back!" I yelled not thinking that Ross was sleeping and he began to cry.

"You knew?" he asked while I picked the baby up.

"I wasn't sure, but... I was worried, so I went to Dumbledore tonight to ask if I was right..." I said, more calmed.

"You said you were going to play chess..."

"I guess you're not the only one who lies around here..." I said in a tone I later regretted.

"I'm sorry" he said after a silence, and I know he meant it, but I didn't want to hear any apologize... "I'm really sorry, I was trying to protect both of you from..."

"From what, Severus? From the world? Things are bad... and they'll get worse... a new war could start up at any time and you won't be always here to protect us..."

"But I do can protect you now..." he said "...from him... I won't let him get closer... you'll be save in the castle and I..."

"What are you talking about?" I was confused.

"I received an owl from Malfoy. Lucius is going to tell the Dark Lord about us, about Ross... he'll use it to make me look as a traitor because everybody knows you are Dumbledore's right hand..."

"Wait a minute..." I interrupted, "... if they see you as a traitor... they won't let you just leave... they'll kill you..."

"That's right, that's why I have to run away... not to involve you in this..."

"I'm afraid I am already involved, Severus" and I looked down to Ross, who had fallen asleep on my arms and Severus took him back to his crib.

"I'll run away and let them catch me as a traitor... Dumbledore will protect both of you..."

"Are you expecting me to let you sacrifice yourself like that?" I asked very seriously.

"You were going to let me leave..." he said with a joking tone on his voice that irritated me at that point.

"I was really mad at you when I came in, now I am disappointed... I can't believe you are really considering getting yourself killed. Severus there must be a way... I don't want to be your widow..."

"You won't... we never got married, don't worry..." I was getting tired of those witty jokes.

"Of course... that's it..." I muttered.

"What's what?"

"We have to get married..." I said.

"Excuse me, my dear, but I think I got lost at some point..."

"Well... You said Malfoy wants to use our family to make you look as a traitor... let's turn it over... let's make me look as a traitor to Dumbledore... we could make you-know-who believe that you recruited me to get closer to Albus, that you made me fall in love with you... and we could get married in front all of them to make it believable..." I said excited because this way he would have to leave, he wouldn't have to die...

"No." he replied emphatically, "It's too dangerous."

"... but this way nobody has to get hurt..."

"You don't understand... it's not that easy... you'll have to show your loyalty to the Dark Lord, they'll test you and..."

"I love you," I said putting a finger on his lips to make him shut up, "Severus, you were at my side when things were hard for me, let me be at your side now..."

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody,

First of all, I must apologize for taking so much time to update. This was one of those stories I really didn't know how to continue, but thanks to the very convincing comment Ms. McGonagall-Snape left me (which made laugh a lot) I decided I needed to get my inspiration. It's taken me a couple days but I think I have solved a couple more chapters. This is just a very short part to keep this worm. I hope you like it.

Although I am always thankful for every comment you all leave me, or to see you put my stories in Favourite or Follow, this time I'd like to send a special thank you to Ms. McGonagall-Snape: You have just taught me that even "writers" (if I am aloud to call me so) need a push sometimes from those who are interested in their stories. You brought my inspiration back. ^.^

* * *

**Still at your side - 3**

_**SS - POV**_

A few days later we were standing at the gate of the Malfoy Mansion and for the first time, I was scared of crossing those doors.

I don't think Minerva was aware of what was exactly awaiting her inside, but she was decided to do it, no matter how many times I'd try to change her mind.

"Minerva, please, it's not late yet, let's go back to the castle and forget about this..." I begged one more time.

"I'm beginning to think you're trying to avoid getting married..." she joked, and then she came closer to kiss my cheek. "Everything will be just fine," she ensured.

_**MM - POV**_

I did believe those words, although deep inside, I was scared. I was going to be face to face with the man, if he could be called so, responsible for hundreds of deaths, many of them, my friends.

Severus held my hand and we apparated inside the garden. As we walked next to a line of red roses I noticed nobody guarded the house, like if they weren't afraid of anyone finding out that was the hideout of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

After entering the house we went to the second floor, where we encountered its owner.

"Lucius," Severus said politely, and he held me closer like if he was afraid I would be stolen.

"I don't fall for this, Severus..." Malfoy said looking at us like if we were some kind of freaks, "and I don't think the Dark Lord will either." He then approached Severus to whisper something to his ear loud enough so I could hear too: "She will always be Dumbledore's bitch."

I didn't react fast enough to stop Severus from punching Lucius and causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor; but I could grab his wrist before he reached his wand.

"He's not worthy," I said, "let's go."

During those last steps we walked through the large corridor I could not take my eyes away from my husband-to-be. I wondered what would have happened if I hadn't stop him, I wondered how far the Death-Eater Severus would go during a stupid fight like that... Was he able to take someone's life? Had he already killed anyone? We had never talked about those years of his life because we thought they were part of the past. He didn't like to recall them and I didn't want to think on the bad things he had done.

"Severus..." I asked when we stopped in front of a wooden double door, "This won't change us, right?" I questioned showing, for the first time, my insecurity.

"I will always love you, no matter what," he said.

I looked at him but, I wasn't able to say the same words... I wasn't sure I would feel the same after unveiling his other face.

He opened the door and we went inside.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

.

A/N: I am really sorry this was so short, I just thought this was an interesting point to stop... I have half of the next part already written and I will try to upload it tonight... In the case I wouldn't, don't you worry, I will update this fic (and some others) by the end of the week.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Excuse my surely-a-lot grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm improving them every day, but you must understand I also try to write in a higher level than my actual one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still at your side - 4**

SS - POV

We were in the private rooms of the Dark Lord in the Malfoy Mansion. I had only been there once before, and like this time, I had never gone further from the small living room were Pettigrew was waiting for us.  
"Ms. McGonagall, please, come with me," he said sounding like a 19th century butler. I followed him after Minerva but before I could make a second step he stopped and turned around to look at me. "I'm afraid you stay here, Severus."  
Minerva looked at me as if I could do something, but I wasn't going to defy the Dark Lord's word. At least, not yet. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her apart from the small man.  
"You'll be alright," I said trying to hide my worry, "just talk when you are asked and do as you are told, ok?" she just nodded in response. She had never looked so small, so weak, so needed for protection to me, not even during the cancer. I held her left hand and raised it to the level of my chin, then I kissed her pale and cold palm softly and smiled at her. "I'll be waiting for you right here."

* * *

MM - POV

It would be a lie if I said I wasn't scared. But it wasn't the fact of meeting You-Know-Who what left me speechless, it was the thought of the upcoming events possibly turning the last two years I had spent with Severus and our lovely baby into a memory of the past instead of our happy ending.  
I followed Pettigrew inside the room on the right. I had a vague remember of him as a student, but I didn't recall him being a bad one. Most of the time I can't help it but feeling guilty for every one of my pupils who turned into the dark side, like if I could have done something to prevent it.  
He closed the door after me. It was dark, I couldn't see anything but I could hear a deep breathe.  
"Minerva McGonagall..." a cold voice said, "born in 1925, first daughter of a mixed marriage between a witch and a muggle... went to Hogwarts between 1937 and 1944 were Albus Dumbledore became her mentor in transfiguration and now she works for him... and despite all this... she's one of the most powerful witches of the wizarding world and, she wants to get married with one of my most loyal men."  
"You forgot to mention they got a son together, my Lord" Pettigrew said not to far from me although I couldn't really see him.  
"You are not needed, Peter, leave us alone..." the cold voice said.  
"But, My Lord..."  
"Leave," he repeated resoundingly. After that the door was opened again behind me and some light came in but I could not see anything else further than the edge of a four posted bed and part of a chair at my right. Once Pettigrew was gone the room became dark again.  
"I remember you from my school years," he said, his voice sounding closer, "everybody envied your quidditch skills and your high marks... I bet you don't recall me..." he said, and I understood his silence as my cue to talk.  
"In fact, I do, Sir... if you do are Tom Riddle like Dumbledore believes..." I answered, my voice sounding lower than usually.  
"That's not my name anymore!" he yelled and I felt his anger, "You shall call me your Lord if you appreciate your life."  
"Of course, m-" it may sound silly from wherever you, lector, are hearing our story, but pronouncing those two words that were about to come out my lips was a hard betray for my believes... "My Lord."****

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: I know, it's short again but I got blocked, not because I don't know how to go on with the story but because I don't want to make any mistake on the 'Voldemort" part and I don't feel very cruel right now. I'll try to work on it during the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Firstly, thank you to Ms. McGonagall-Snape for helping me find the interest for this story again. Secondly, if any of the other 13 followers of this fanfic is still reading it, thank you to you as well.  
I hope you enjoy this 6th part.**  
**

** I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes you will surely find...

* * *

****

Still at your side - 6  
.  
SS-POV

Back in our private chambers, I lighted the fireplace while Minerva went to check on Ross. She had been very quiet since we left the Malfoy's manor and I was afraid of what the Dark Lord may had done to her.  
I sat on the couch and turned around when I heard her steps coming back.  
"Is he OK?" I asked.  
"He's sleeping peacefully. I thanked the house elf for staying and told her she could have a free day tomorrow. She managed better than I thought..." she said as she sat down next to me and took off her shoes.  
"You know we could have asked Poppy or even Dumbledore to look after him," I reminded her.  
"Albus is busy enough dealing with Umbridge, and Poppy doesn't need to know we're doing this..." she said as she made herself comfortable taking up part of my space of the sofa, as she always did.  
"You mean us getting married?" I questioned and I looked at her in surprise.  
"I mean us risking our lives," she said avoiding my eyes and I wondered if she was regretting all that.  
"Minerva, if you want to stop this I would understand... I don't like you being in danger because of me and I'd feel much better knowing you and Ross were far from the Dark Lord..." I said, and she stared at me.  
"I don't regret it, Severus, I told you I wanted to be at your side." she was talking with security but then her tone changed, "but even if I did, it's too late to step back."  
"What do you mean?" I wondered, and then she strenght her left arm and rolled up her sleeve. I took my hand to my mouth and opened my eyes widely as I looked her beautiful white skin stained with the same mark I had in my forearm. With trembling fingers I caressed her burned skin, which would take a long time to heal, and carefully, not to hurt her, my fingers followed the lines of magic ink like if I didn't believe what my eyes were seeing. Still holding her on my hands I raised my head and gazed her shiny green eyes.  
She broke down into tears and I pulled her into my arms... It was my fault! If I had left as I wanted the night she found me packing, now she would be sad and mad at me but at least her skin would be as beautiful as ever. It was my fault that she was chained to the Dark Lord forever, she would be asked to do terrible things and forced to serve the evil himself... all because of me...  
"I'm sorry," I whispered to her ear, "I'm very sorry."  
She broke our embrace and looked at me. The light coming from the fire made her skin look like gold and for the first time I noticed some locks of hair had escaped her bun and were falling at both sides of her face. I raised my hand with the intention of brushing those hairs back behind her ear but she coughed it into hers and interlace her thin fingers with mine. Not letting go of me, she changed her position, sinking her knees on the couch pillows to move closer. I could feel her breathe under my nose when she reached my lips. Her mouth was warm and she tasted like white tea leaves. Before I could respond her kiss she broke us apart.  
"There's nothing you need to be sorry, OK?" she said staring at me, waiting for a reply to make herself sure I understood I shouldn't feel guilty. But whatever she said I would keep feeling guilty for our situation because I had brought the Dark Lord to our family... so I nodded to make her happy and went back to her lips. I had never liked the taste of tea so much until the first time we kissed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**A/N: This should have been longer but it's 2.40am and I should go to bed... I am sorry because it didn't happen anything special in this chapter. I guess you wanted to read about what happened while Minerva was alone with Voldemort but the truth is I have no clue and since I am not willing to spoil any other of my fanfics because of hurry, I will jump that part for the moment and I promise I'll try to make some flashback later to go back to that moment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I feel like I only apologize for being late on my updates, but I can't help it, I had completely lost my inspiration and was totally blocked, so I'll try to make the most of it while my muses are around.**

**.**

**Still at your side - 6**

**.**

**MM - POV**

**.**

Since Ross was born, that steady routine I was used to had completely been disturbed, but there was still one thing I kept holding to: my weekly walk down the lake on Wednesday afternoons.

I had found it to be the best way to make little Robert Ross have his nap while I had a little time away from the busy schedules of the school, if I was lucky, he would fell asleep quickly and give me some time to sit down and read for a couple hours. That day I already knew I wouldn't, because Poppy was going to join us.

Between all that was going on with me and Severus, and the first flu season, it seemed like if we hadn't talked for weeks and time past quickly as we catched up on the recent events of our lives. Of course, I didn't tell her everything going on in mine, I hated having to lie to Poppy but, I knew which would be her reaction if she learned what I was doing, and there was no need to worry her.

As we passed through the large rock near the lake I remembered the day I catched Severus spying on me, and I couldn't help but laugh on my own. Who would have imagined that day that we would end up together, with a baby and about to get married. As happiness filled my lungs a strong pain suddenly paralyzed my left arm and if it hadn't been for Poppy's quick reaction, I would have dropped Ross to the ground.

"Min, are you ok?" she asked as the pain ceased leaving a burning sensation on my skin.

"I'm fine," I lied, "Poppy would you mind looking after Ross for a moment, I just remembered there's something I had to tell Severus..."

"Of course, sweetheart, go ahead."

* * *

As I walked away, I pulled the sleeve of my dress up and saw the mark on my forearm shining like red-hot iron.

I went to find Severus in the dungeons. I had never interrupted a class of his, so when he saw me at the door he rushed outside like if there was fire in the corridor.

"What's the matter? Where's Ross?"

"Ross is ok," I assure, "it's just that..." I hesitated, maybe I could not tell him.

"What?" he insisted impatiently and I just rolled the sleeve up again and showed him.

"It burned like hell," I said as he takes my wrist and caresses the mark with his hand cooling the heat.

"He has summoned you," he explains with concern, knowing much more about what that meant than I did, "You must attend his call," he stared at me and raised a hand to put a flock of my hair behind my ear, "on your own," he concluded.

"I can't go alone," I said begging with my eyes that he came with me.

"You must, and you shall not show him you fear."

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It took a little longer than I thought, but here's the long update, specially dedicated to Ms. McGonagall-Snape. Don't be too cruel with me, I tried to do a lot of new and complicated things for me in this chapter and I am pretty sure it's full of mistakes. **

**Still at your side - 7**

**.**

**SS - POV**

**.**

"So?" the Headmaster asked me when I came back from the Malfoy's manor, and I guess he read on my look that I wasn't bringing exactly good news, because he just sat back on the armchair near the fire with a worried expression on his face.

"Pettigrew said the Dark Lord dismissed her hours ago," I explained, "she's just gone," I clenched my fist at the impotence of not knowing what to do, "I don't understand."

"It's your fault," Dumbledore said standing up and walking to me with a scary glare behind his glasses, "It's because of you that she has the Dark Mark on her arm! Who knows what barbaric things Voldemort has asked her to perform tonight!" I don't think I'd ever had the Headmaster that close to me, neither had I ever seen him so angry with anyone before, for a moment, I even thought he was about to punch me in the face, "You are the reason that she's gone!"

"You, Sir, have no right to blame me," I replied, "because it was you who asked me to go back! I told you I had a family now, that I didn't want them to have anything to do with-"

"What's going on?" Poppy came out of Ross' bedroom and walked straight to us, "the boy's sleeping, could you please stop shouting?"

"Minerva wasn't in the Malfoy's manor," I told her, "something must have happened to her, she wouldn't just disappear..."

"Don't be silly," she said, "Minerva knows how to take care of herself, I'm sure she'll be back soon," she smiled at me and put her hand on my shoulder, "she might just need some time to herself."

"Do you think so?"

"Of course! I wouldn't worry yet," she added, "you say the Malfoy's house is in London, right? Then, I'm sure she just went for a walk, to clear her mind of whatever happened before coming back."

"You are right," I said, "you're absolutely right!" and I walked to the closet to grab my cloak, "Do you mind staying a little longer with Ross? We'll be back soon, I know where to find Minerva!" after that I left.

* * *

Never had anything been as much difficult to me to say, as it had been asking Minerva to attend the Dark Lord's call on her own. It had felt to me like asking her to step into hell itself.

I had dismissed my class with the intention of spending the rest of the evening on my own in my office, emptier now that it only served me to work. But my solitude didn't last long.

"Isn't Minerva with you?" Poppy had asked when I'd opened the door to her and my little Robert Ross, who extended his little arms to come with me.

"She had to leave," I had responded as she gave me the baby.

"Unexpectedly and in the middle of the week?" she had questioned, "Alright, Severus, what's going on?"

Maybe it was to satisfy my own need for a confidant, maybe because I felt she deserved to know, anyhow, I explained the school nurse everything about our wedding plans.

"But it's not like they're going to torture her, right?" she had asked after learning the current whereabouts of her friend.

"No, but that's easier to endure that whatever they'll make her do..." I'd answer and I guess that she felt my reluctance to go through details, because she didn't made any other questions.

...*...

More than six hours had Minerva been gone when I decided to ask Poppy to put the baby to sleep in our private rooms while I went to speak to the Headmaster.

I had tried to avoid that because I was beginning to get tired of having him involved in our private lives. If it hadn't been for him and his damn Order of the Phoenix, Minerva and I would be peacefully living in her little cottage in Scotland, miles away from the Dark Lord; and not trying to grow up a family in between the two sides of the war.

I'm not sure what upsetted him the most, if Minerva being summoned by Lord Voldemort on her own, or if me not telling him before. Anyway, when I told her how long it had been since she'd left the castle he suggested I should go to check on her.

That's how I ended up in the Malfoy's manor after midnight, but Minerva wasn't there.

* * *

... **MM - POV** ...

* * *

I didn't know what time it was, all I knew was that it was past midnight and that the dark clouds that had seemed to be following me after I left the Malfoy's manor, where about to completely cover the beautiful full moon of that night.

I couldn't go back home.

Not yet.

I had been wondering the streets of London until dusk, when I suddenly found myself in front of the enormous building of St. Mungo's Hospital. The telephone box at the other side of the street was occupied by an old woman with a colorful dress. I waited for her to finish her call and entered the small cabin. It was cozy, familiar... I began to cry.

In my attempt to sit down on the small thirty square inches space, I transfigured myself into my cat form and watched how it began raining outside.

* * *

**SS - POV**

It was raining when I apparated at the corner of the lonely and dark street of St. Mungo Hospital. I put on the hood of my cloak and walked down the street looking everywhere for Minerva. I was starting to think that maybe I'd been wrong, that Minerva hadn't come here and I'd just been a fool for thinking that... when I saw it, two twinkling eyes inside the telephone box.

She watched me approach the cabin and when I opened the door, she transfigured back into her human form.

Time froze as I gazed at her, both happy to see she was fine and angry because she'd been gone. Her eyes were red of crying and filled with tears as she avoided my eyes.

I took off my hood and caressed her chin making her look at me. I couldn't get mad at her, she looked so vulnerable and fragile that it was almost painful to stand there not able to just draw a smile on her face.

The same moment our eyes met she broke down into tears and I pulled her into my embrace.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I couldn't come home, I didn't wanted you to see me like this..."

"It's alright," I whispered on her ear, "but don't do it anymore," I broke our embrace, although there wasn't much space for the both of us in the telephone box, "I was worried, I thought something had happened to you..." I brushed a flock of her hair behind her ear, "I'm glad you're ok."

We hugged again, and though she stopped crying I could still feel the fast beating of her heart.

"You won't have to go again," I said, "this is wrong, Minerva, we tried, but it's wrong. I want you to take Ross and leave as far as you can tonight."

"What?" she pushed me apart and stepped outside into the rain, I followed her and grabbed her arm to make her stop and look at me. "How can you ask me to leave?" she said before I could speak, her tears mixing with the rain, "I didn't do what I just..." her sobs didn't let her continue, "I won't leave!" she yelled, "I told you I'd stay at your side, and that's what I am going to do, like it or not!"

"Minerva..." her name came out of my mouth like a sigh as I pulled her closer, "I don't want us to be apart but, I don't like seeing you like this. It breaks my heart."

"Well, that's why I didn't go home earlier," she said, "I wanted to tell you everything had gone fine with a smile on my face but," she bite her lips while she tried not to cry anymore, "It's so hard..."

"Minerva, two years ago, in this very right spot I said I loved you after spending the most wonderful, yet frightening months of my life with you. You don't need to be always brave around me and you know it, I wasn't expecting you to come back home the same way you left..." I confessed while getting soaked by the rain, "I'm not asking you to explain me everything, but if you need to talk about what happened, I need you to know that I'm here and that I love you, no matter what."

* * *

**MM - POV**

I told Severus everything. I told him how lonely I felt when I stood in front of the Malfoy's door on my own and how fear invaded my body as I followed Peter Pettigrew down the halls of the enormous house. I also told him about the dark room, that one where I could see nothing but I could hear somebody's breathe. I explained him how long it had taken to my eyes to get used to the strong light that suddenly illuminated the room, that large room with white floors and white walls with a middle-aged woman curled up in the center. I described him the blonde woman with tearful blue eyes, thin lips and an arched nose with so many details that I bet he had been able to picture her in his mind, like I did in mine. Then I told him about the voice, that deep, dark and echoing voice that spoke to me suddenly:

_"Minerva McGonagall, this woman you see is a mudblood. Her parents were muggles and she's married to another mudblood as-well. Ask her where is her husband."_

I could see in the way his look change that Severus already know what happened afterwards, but now that I was saying it out loud, I couldn't stop, I needed to take it out, so I continued. I told Severus that I didn't panic, that I walked towards the woman with sounding steps, convinced that I was able to endure that and any task I would be asked.

_"What's your name?" I asked._

_"Marilyn Burns," she responded with so much confidence that it surprised me._

_"Marilyn," I bended down to be at the level of her eyes, "I need you to tell me where is your husband," I said, "because if not, I will have to hurt you."_

So I had to explain Severus that, not receiving an answer from the woman, I took my wand out from the pocket of my dress, moved a few steps backwards, closed my eyes, took a deep breath, opened them again, looked at Marilyn, pointed her with my wand and whispered "Crucio."

I told Severus how hard had it been to keep my arm straight and firm while all that power came out from my wand, seeing that poor woman twisting of pain in front of me, hearing her screams and pleads...

When I though it had been enough to content whoever was watching us, I stopped.

_"Marilyn, I know you are willing to die to protect your husband, and I am willing to kill you, but I don't think he would like to learn that you are dead." It's what I said, and I let it sinked into her mind, standing in front of her, having to watch her tortured body shivering, cold, in pain._

_"Bristol," she muttered, "he is in Bristol with his family, I was supposed to go in two days," the woman broke down into tears, and I left with sounding steps._

Severus hadn't said a word yet, and I wondered if maybe I had done something he didn't expect, if maybe I had disappointed him and now he loved me less that when I left. So, maybe not to think on this, I talked to him about what happened after I exit the dark room, that one where I had just coldly tortured an innocent woman. I told Severus that Lord Voldemort himself, that tall inhumanly-shaped man with red eyes, was awaiting for me outside.

_"You didn't kill her," he said._

_"She answered the question, Sir," I replied._

_"But you could have killed her," he insisted, "I want to know why you didn't," his eyes were staring at me._

_"Because you never asked, My Lord." that was my answer, and I think it amused him._

_"Very well," was his reply. He turned around, and as he walked away, he added, "You'll be a good servant, Miss. McGonagall, or shall I say, Mrs. Snape."_

_... * ..._

I had a deep breath and raised my face to the sky letting the water fall on my skin and wash away the memories of that afternoon from my mind.

Then I felt the warm of Severus' body around me and I allowed myself to feel the safety of his arms as he kissed my lips.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied"

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: **OK, there are a few things I'd like to say at this point.

- First of all, this chapter is related to the original story AT YOUR SIDE when Severus tells Minerva he loves her under the rain after being in that same telephone box.

- Secondly, I hope the last MM-POV wasn't too confusing, but I had no idea of how to go through the Minerva-torturing-an-innocent-woman part. I needed it to be moving, and you all know how bad I am to express these things in English, I lack vocabulary (and grammar - I know). So I hope it was at least, fine.

**- Thirdly, and don't kill me, I wanted to end the story here... because I don't want it to be a long fic, I never intended it to be so and I have no ideas for it to continue... but I won't. I will add 1 more part, only, which I can't tell if it will be a long update or a short one, or when I will post it (soon, I hope) but I already have an idea of the POV and what is going to happen, and I think you'll like it. **

Now that things are clear, I hope you enjoyed this part, and rather if you did or not, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me a comment and tell me your ideas.


End file.
